viento helado
by ale f. kirkland n.a.o.l
Summary: la gente esta en constante cambio, intentando evitarlo en ocasiones, me resulta entretenido ver como se niegan, pero terminan en compañía de "eso" contra lo que luchaban. AU Devil!alfredxarthur, se podria decir que solo insinuado.


y así me dio por escribir...

hetalia no me pertenece mucho menos personajes (odio esta mierda que es pura rutina, o sea, si yo lo uviera inventando no me atascaria de fics)

advertencia: horrendas faltas ortogaficas, esto es un pseudo devil!AlfredxArthur

* * *

17/02/96

No lo puedo evitar, me aterra salir ya no se de que vivo, antes esa familia cálida ahora agujeros en el piso que se cubren de a poco con tierra, pudriéndose, me pregunto si los veré otra vez.

Puedo escuchar su risa, tortura de antaño, mis días de niñez.

19/02/96

Puedo recordar el viento helado y mi miedo a la oscuridad, cuando me ocultaba bajo mi cama, apresando mas fuerte mi suave almohada, buscando que el miedo se esfumara.

Una y otra vez, torturante malestar que no me deja descansar.

21/03/96

Me dijeron que era solo presente en mi imaginación, que solo era un sueño realista, que solo era un niño desconcertado.

Y entonces realmente creí que podía manejar mis sueños, pero todo lo que soy y seré ya esta marcado, linda marca en el brazo que intento cubrir, adorable marca de propiedad que el muy maldito se atrevió a dejar después de hacerme ver el dolor en el rostro de mis padres mientras el fuego tostaba su piel, ardiente agonía.

Regresar cada noche al mismo lugar donde la tortura comenzó, difícilmente recordar como comenzó.

23/03/96

¿cuál fue el primer acto de horror que profeso en mi contra?

Sus ojos un par de destellos en la intensidad de la noche.

Y ahora que lo pienso, no le temo a la noche, le temo a lo que en ella se oculta. Yo se que él se oculta en las entrañas de la noche.

Puedo recordar su mirada, y desangro la razón pensando en el "por que" que lo llevó a mi.

29/04/96

Es curioso que cuando niño me aterraban las sombras en la pared que parecían danzar al sonar del viento gélido de las montañas, mismas por las que solía vagar. He aprendido a reconocer cada una de las danzas de esas sombras y se que la diferencia de ellas representa el dolor y la pación de la noche que las precederá.

Tal vez va siendo hora de dejar de luchar, pues a cada intento fallido de escapar nos acercamos mas.

30/05/96

Hemos hasta llegado a conversar, después de aceptar que mi única y posible alternativa era el gélido pero reconfortante abrazo de la muerte, para estar con ellos que me amaron y él aparto del camino, acepte que ni eso serviría, pues mi alma seria suya.

17/06/96

Esto ya es mas bien un juego retorcido, que ha ido cambiando mientras las palabras se escriben en mi diario de vida.

Él no sabe que ya lo acepte, o tal vez al igual que yo, después de tanto tiempo intentando escapar se creo cierto amor a mi frustración, tal vez le gustan las flores que dejo en las tumbas de mis protectores de la niñez.

19/06/96

Al anochecer puedo sentir el viento helado que envuelve mi ser, ese viento que es como el tacto de su piel. Mis recuerdos de la niñez repetidos una y otra vez. Mi ser, mi yo, le pertenecen a él.

¿Tienen algún sentido mis palabras, mismas que se tergiversan con el paso del tiempo?

11/07/96

Yo puedo recordar cuando le temía a la oscuridad, mis memorias de la niñez.

Ya no soy el yo del ayer, el mismo yo del principio de las líneas escritas antes a estas, es una triste narración mal redactado de mi vivencia, es el sentimiento que acune al principio y el sentimiento que se apodera de mi ahora.

-/09/96

Quiero recordar, que al principio intente escapar, hasta el principio de mi narración intente escapar, pero a medida que las palabras son más me doy cuenta de mi realidad.

La demencia se apodera de un ser que olvido que amar y acosar no van juntas al recitarlas.

Ya/no/importa

Solo, antes de las penumbras mentales que llegan nublando los deseos de escape, que como ya mencione parecen un juego atroz, quiero que recuerdes mi nombre y el de mi demonio personal.

Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland y vivo en la era de la incertidumbre, donde la demencia crece a la par del deseo de poseer que enfrasca a cada ser.

Su nombre es Alfred F. Jones quien concede el deseo de poseer a seres tristemente confundidos, que a diferencia de mi, pidieron el viento helado de una noche sin luna que fuera testigo del crimen.

* * *

buuueno, pues si alguien le encontró el sentido, gracias y si no, pues ni modo, igual gracias por leer.

(si alguien fuera tan amable en toda su amabilidad de ayudarme en la corrección de faltas ortográficas, se lo agradecería)


End file.
